Crazy Kolima Confusion!
by Sammi Somara
Summary: Remember when the people at Kolima got turned into trees? Well, in this story, the trees get turned into people!Chapter 6 up!
1. Trees Turn Into Humans!

The Crazy Kolima Confusion!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Golden Sun peoples (or trees)  
  
  
A young man with long hair that looked exactly like Alex's ecxept it was blonde, and a young woman, with short brown hair and blue eyes, stood on the edge of Kolima Forest.  
"Laurel," said the young man, turning toward the young woman, "I don't get it. How did we get turned into humans?"  
"Don't ask me, Tret," the young woman replied, "I know just as much as you do. Absolutely nothing."  
"Maybe we should try aand find Isaac and his friends," Tret suggested, "They might be able to help us become trees again...."  
"I don't know, Tret," said Laurel, "I kind of like walking around on two feet. This is fun!"  
Laurel ran around, singing, while Tret sat on a rock, wishing she would shut up.  
"Ya know, I'd like to see that evil forest south of the river with my own eyes," said Laurel, "Come on, Tret! Let's go!" She then grabbed Tret by the arm and started pulling on it, laughing, "Come on, come on!"  
"Shut UP, Laurel," Tret grumbled, "We are finding a way to turn back into trees as soon as possible, and that is my final decision."  
A look of disappointment spread across Laurel's face. "Party pooper," she mumbled under her breath as she sat down and tried to look mad.  
Oh, all right," sighed Tret, "But we're only going to find a way to turn ourselves back into trees, then we come back to Kolima Forest, where we BELONG!"  
Laurel smiled, then started dancing around Tret, throwing flower petals everywhere.She paused for a moment and asked, "When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning," replied Tret, "We need to get a good night's sleep."  
"Okay," said Laurel. She immediately fell down and started snoring.  
The next morning, Tret and Laurel headed south. They crossed Kolima Bridge and passed through Mogall Forest (actually they were not quite out of Mogall Forest yet).  
"I'm tired," whined Laurel, "Can't we stop and rest?"  
"No," said Tret.  
They walked and walked and walked and walked.  
"Are we there yet?" said Laurel.  
"No," said Tret.  
"Are we there yet?" said Laurel.  
"No," said Tret.  
"Are we there yet?" said Laurel.  
"No," said Tret.  
This continued until they reached the end of Mogall Forest, where they were attacked by the Killer Ape. Tret turned the Killer Ape into a tree (but no matter how hard he tried, he could not turn himself and Laurel into trees).  
After they got out of Mogall Forest, they stopped in Xian (they had to stop because Laurel wouldn't stop whining). At the inn, Laurel found that she could do yet another thing that humans can do and trees can't.  
"Look, Tret," said Laurel, who was stuffing her face full of food, "I'm actually EATING!!!"  
"Laurel," Tret said in an annoyed voice, "People are staring at us. It is embarassing. It's all your fault..."  
Laurel didn't pay any attention to Tret. She kept eating rudely. Later they went to Master Feh's school, where they learned kung fu. Laurel kicked Tret's butt (another thing humans can do, but trees can't. Mainly because trees don't have butts)  
Master Feh, Feizhi, and Hsu watch Laurel use the skills she had just learned in amazement.  
"Mistress Laurel is amazing," said Hsu, "Her kung fu skills are higly develloped. If I could use kung fu like that, I wouldn't have got trapped beneath that boulder..."  
"Laurel is your top student, isn't she, father?" asked Feizhi.  
"Yes, Feizhi," replied Master Feh, "She is.  
"I thought so," said Feizhi, "I have never seen anyone other than you use kung fu so skillfully."  
"She has a natural talent for it," said Hsu.  
Master Feh was very sad when Tret and Laurel had to leave.  
"Please come back and train here again if you have the time!" Master Feh shouted after them as they left.  
As they were traveling along the Silk Road, heading toward Altin, a conversation started.  
"Being a human is soooooo much fun!" said Laurel, "Don't you think so, too, Tret?"  
"No," Tret replied.  
"I love adventure!" said Laurel, "Don't you wish we could do this all the time, Tret?"  
"No," Tret said, "Now shut up."  
Laurel shut up and the conversation ended. When they made it to the Alpine Crossing, Laurel looked around in delight.  
"Oooooooooh, look, Tret," she said, "Look at all the rocks! Let's climb over them!"  
"No," said Tret.  
"You're mean!" said Laurel.  
"Shut up," said Tret.  
"No," said Laurel.  
"Yes," said Tret.  
"No," said Laurel.  
"Yes," said Tret.  
"YOU shut up!" said Laurel.  
"No," said Tret.  
"Yes," said Laurel.  
"No," said Tret  
"Yes," said Laurel.  
"Let's both shut up," said Tret, "this arguement is getting boring."  
"Okay," said Laurel.  
They both shut up and headed toward Altin. When they got there, Laurel wanted to explore the mines. Tret reluctantly agreed. Any monsters they encountered were fried by Laurel's kung fu skills. They found a secret passage leading out of the mines. they ended up on the other side of Alpine Crossing. They went to Lama Temple. There Master Hama told them about the evil Lamakan Desert. She warned them not to cross it. They decided to cross it anyway. As they were walking through the Lamakan desert, another conversation started.  
"I'm hot," whined Laurel.  
"I'm hot, too," said Tret, "But you don't see me whining."  
"I'm still hot," Laurel whined.  
"Shut up," said Tret.  
Laurel shut up. Miraculously, they made it to the end of the desert. The Manticore tried to stop them from getting out. The Manticore got tuned into a tree. Tret and Laurel went out of the Lamakan desert and continued on their quest.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? I don't think anyone else would even think of making a story about Tret and Laurel! I'm the first one to do it (I hope)! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! As always, Plz review! 


	2. Kung Fu Saves The Day Again!

Crazy Kolima Confusion!  
  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Golden sun peoples (or trees).  
  
"Whew, I thought we would never get out of that desert!" exclaimed Laurel.  
"I am in complete agreement with you for once," said Tret, who was in complete agreement with her for once.  
"I think we should head for Kalay," said Laurel.  
Tret shook his head in amazement. "Again, I am in complete agreement!" he said.  
"Yeah," said Laurel, "And then we can go to TOLBI and watch COLOSSO--maybe even FIGHT in it--and..."  
"Whoa," exclaimed Tret, "Definitely NOT in agreement!"  
"Why?" whined Laurel, "Colosso is FUN, and with my kung fu, I can kick the sorry butts of all the other warriors there......."  
"Laurel..." growled Tret, "Do you remember why we are on this adventure in the FIRST place!?"  
"Sure I do," replied Laurel, "To get us turned back into trees."   
"Yessssss," said Tret, "That is very correct, Laurel."  
"Awwww.... Tret, please?" Laurel said sweetly, looking up at Tret with big puppydog eyes, "Please! Why not? You know I'll kick your butt if you don't..."  
"Laurel, you are thinking too far into the future," said Tret, "When we actually GET to Tolbi, we'll decide."  
"YAY!!!" said Laurel, who thought 'When we actually GET to Tolbi, we'll decide' was just another way of sayimg 'yes'.  
Tret knew he was just delaying telling Laurel no, but hey, it made her shut up so it can't be THAT bad! They headed toward Kalay, but before they got there, a conversation started.  
"Tret," said Laurel, "What's a djinni?"  
"A djinni," Tret said, "Is a living thing that is not a tree that has special powers."  
"Tret," said Laurel, "Does that mean Isaac and his pals are djinn?"  
"No," said Tret, "Isaac and his friends are Adepts. Adepts are people who can use Psynergy. On the other hand, Djinn are strange looking creatures who can use Psynergy. See the difference?"  
"Not exactly," said Laurel, "Isaac and his pals looked pretty strange to me last time I saw 'em."  
"DUH, they looked strange to us back then," said Tret, "We were TREES! They were people. They still are people. But we're not still trees. Isaac and his pals may be weird, but not as weird as those Djinn."  
"Tret," whined Laurel, "I still don't get it...."  
"Just shut up," said Tret.  
"Why should I?" said Laurel.  
"'Cause I told you to," said Tret.  
"Good reson," said Laurel. Then she shut up. Suddenly a strange looking little creature called Vine ran across the landscape.   
Tret pointed at Vine and said, "See, Laurel? THAT is a Djinni."  
"Oh..." said Laurel. Then she remembered what Tret had said and shut up once more. The rest of the way to Kalay, they were silent. When they got there, they went to the inn. At the inn's restaurant, Laurel ordered a plateful of cucumbers. She thought they tasted icky, so she dumped them all on Tret's head.  
"HEY!!!!" said Tret, "What did you do that for!?  
"They didn't taste good," whined Laurel, "Isn't there anything EDIBLE here!?"  
Tret sighed and ordered her a plateful of pickles. Laurel took one bite, then spit it out.  
"EWWWWW!!!" she screamed, "This tastes exactly like the cucumbers, only more sour!" She then dumped the remaining pickles onto Tret's head.  
"That's it!" Tret yelled, "There will be no more of this!"   
Laurel went to bed without dinner. She whined and whined and whined and whined. She would have whined all night, but she got tired and fell asleep. That was the sole reason that Tret got more than two hours of sleep that night.  
The next morning, Tret and Laurel went to the weapons shop. They went there to get Tret a new sword. He needed a new one. What happedned to his old one? Laurel used kung fu on it (she cut it in half with her bare hands). Tret was very mad because he had to pay 6000 coins for a new sword. At the moment, Tret was thinking, Soon I shall show her that the sword is mightier than kung fu. At the exact same moment, Laurel was thinking, Soon I shall show him kung fu is mightier than the sword (again)....  
Later in the day, Tret and Laurel left Kalay, and headed for Kalay Docks.  
"Oh," said Laurel, "We're traveling to Tolbi by ship? How exciting!"  
"Yeah," said Tret, "Shut up."  
"Stop being a grouch," said Laurel.  
"Fine," said Tret, "But just this once."  
Then they bought tickets to get on the boat. They were expensive. Then they got on the boat. Their departure was delayed by the worried crew. They sailed anyway 'cause Laurel said she would use kung fu on 'em if they didn't. They were attacked by sea monsters. The biggest, strongest, ugliest sea monster was the squid-like Kraken. Everyone was in a panic because the squid-like Kraken was going to sink the boat. The squid-like Kraken met Laurel's kung fu the same time it met its bitter end. Laurel had once again saved the day. However, the ship went off course and bumped into a mysterious island. Laurel wanted to explore it. Tret didn't. Laurel explored it anyways. She found lots of treasure. She also found lots of monsters, but their butts got kicked by kung fu. Then she came back to the ship. By then, the captain had figured out which way Tolbi was. Soon afterwards, they reached Tolbi Docks. As soon as Tret and Laurel got off the boat, they headed west, toward Tolbi. When they got there, Laurel saw a pretty fountain. They went to the fountain. The people around the fountain said that it was a lucky fountain and if you threw a lucky medal into it, you would get a prize.. Laurel happened to have a Lucky Medal. She threw it in and got a silk kimono. She tried it on right away.  
"Look, Tret," she said, once she was in the kimono, "Don't I look pretty-ful?"  
"No," said Tret.  
"Come on," said Laurel, "Admit it. I look pretty-ful. You're just jealous 'cause I look pretty-ful and you look ugly-ful. Admit it."  
"Fine," said Tret, "You're pretty-ful. Are ya happy now!?  
"Aha!" exclaimed Laurel, "You admitted it!"  
"Shut up," said Tret.  
"Okay," said Laurel. She shut up.  
The next day, Laurel signed up for Colosso. Tret wasn't too happy about that. She made it through all the trials. Tret was amazed when she did that.  
The night before the finals, Tret and Laurel were at the inn, talking.  
"Wow, Laurel," said Tret, "I'm amazed you got this far!"  
"Thank you for the compliment," said Laurel.  
"Good luck tomorrow," said Tret.  
"Thanks," said Laurel. Then they got tired and fell asleep.   
The next morning, Laurel got up early to fight in the finals. Tret got up early to watch her fight in the finals. In the finals, Laurel got to the arena first. Then the battle started. The big powerful warrior that Laurel fought was no match for her highly developed kung fu skills. the rest of the finals continued in this fashion. Laurel won Colosso.  
After Colosso was over, Tret and Laurel went up north to explore Altmiller Cave. They found a little treasure. they also found a lot of vary powerful monsters. Laurel used them for kung fu practice (They are all currently dead). Then they headed south, towards Gondowan. Soon they reached Gondowan Passage. There were these stupid guards that wouldnt let them through. Then they fell to the awesome powers of Miss Hyper Kung Fu Lady (Laurel), who kicked their butts.  
That night, they still hadn't reached another town, so they decided to camp out. Laurel sat on the ground, looking up at the stars in the sky.  
"It's really peaceful out here tonight, don't ya think?" said Tret.  
"Yeah..." said Laurel, "It kinda reminds me of our home back in Kolima Forest..."  
"I agree," said Tret. They both held hands and looked at the stars together, until midnight came, and they got tired and went to sleep.  
Tret and Laurel got up early in the morning and started walking. By noon, they reached the small town of Suhalla. The only shop in Suhalla was an item shop. Tret and Laurel looked inside. Laurel bought a Water of Life.  
"Why do you need that?" asked Tret.  
"It's pretty-ful, like me," replied Laurel, "See how it sparkles?"  
"Yes..." said Tret.   
"Good," Laurel said, "Now shut up."   
Tret shut up. Laurel smiled. It felt good to tell Tret to shut up for once. They stayed the night at the inn. They told ghost stories. Tret told a very scary story. It made Laurel scream. Everybody in the whole town weent outside to see who was being murdered. They found out that two travelers (Tret and Laurel) had been telling ghost stories and one of them screamed. They all went back to bed.  
Early th enext morning, Tret and Laurel got ready to cross the Suhalla Desert. Once they got into the desert, tret pointed out that it looked perfectly safe. Then a sandstorm came along and proved Tret wrong. Laurel put the tornado out with water, and they were attacked by a huge Tornado Lizard. Tornado Lizard got his butt kicked bad that day, as did all his Tornado Lizardy friends did as Tret and Laurel made their way through the desert. They were across the Suhalla Desert in no time.   
Once they got to Suhalla Gate, the guards wouldn't let them through, so Laurel taught them a lesson in pain using kung fu, Afterwards, they passed through Suhalla Gate with ease. They then made their way north to the town of Lalivero. there was no sign of Isaac and his friends in Lalivero (or at Babi Lighthouse, as Tret later reported).  
"Looks like they must be up north then..." said Tret.  
"You mean like north of Kalay?" said L:aurel.  
"Yes," said Tret.  
"Then let's go!" said Laurel.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was it? What will happen next? Will Tret and Laurel ever be trees again!? Find out when I get the next chapter up. As always, plz review! 


	3. All The 'Whatever' Nonsense!

Crazy Kolima Confusion!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
YAYYYYYYYYYYY! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Tret and Laurel had been walking for days, and they had passed Kalay already.  
"Tret," whined Laurel, "We've been walking FOREVER! When will we ever reach Vault?"  
"Shut up, Laurel," growled Tret.  
Laurel got mad and kicked Tret's butt with her kung fu.  
"Owwwwwwwwwww....." moaned Tret.  
"Shut up, Tret," said Laurel, then added in a whisper, "I always wanted to say that."  
They walked on until they reached Vault. They stayed the night at the inn.  
"Ahhhhhhhh..." said Laurel, as she lay down on a bed, "It feels good! I wish I could sleep in a soft bed every night, instead of camp out a lot."  
"Whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.  
Tret got punched in the head.  
"Don't say 'Whatever' to me," said Laurel angrily, "Ever again!"  
"Okay," said Tret. Then he fell down, unconscious.  
The next morning, they headed for Lunpa. When they got there, the saw that there was no way in, but Laurel found a secret cave. There was a locked door there, too. Laurel gave it a karate chop, and it fell down in two pieces. Then they went into Lunpa through the cave. They were able to sneak into the fortress without the guards noticing. Well, actually, Tret turned them into trees. They snuck up on Dodonpa and yelled, "BOO!", and he screamed like a girl. Laurel was rolling on the floor with laughter.   
"Oh, my gosh!" said Laurel, laughing even harder., "Did you see his face!? He looke dlike he saw a ghost!"  
"Well," said Tret in a spooky voice, throwing a sheet over his head, "I think he did..." This only made Laurel laugh more. Then they went back out of the fortress and looked around the town. Laurel put on a sparkly crown she had found in the fortress.  
"Look at me, Tret!" she giggled, "Don't I look pretty-ful?"  
"No," said Tret.  
"You're lying again," said Laurel, looking very upset, "Just like you did at Tolbi Spring! I'm pretty-ful, and you know it!"  
"Whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.   
Tret got two punches in the head.  
"I TOLD you not to say that again!" Yelled, Laurel, enfuriated.  
"I'm not afraid of you," said Tret, "I know your bark is worse then your bite. The pain from that punch went away in a second. Your screams can make my head ache for HOURS on end!"  
"Bark," said Laurel sarcastically, apparently not amused, "Ha ha. Very funny, Tret."  
"I meant 'bark' like yelling and screaming and sounding real bad," said Tret, also not amused, "Not like tree bark."  
"Oh," said Laurel.  
After they were done looking around Lunpa, they headed towards Goma Cave. When they got there, their path was blocked by a tree stump covered in ivy. Laurel jumped across and simply kicked the tree stump off. Then they went into the cave. Just as they entered, a Mars Djinni ran up, hit Tret on the head, then ran away, cackling evilly.   
"Why you little," said Tret angrily, but Laurel interrupted him.  
"Tret, that djinni belongs to Garet!" yelled Laurel, "We must be getting close!"  
"How do you know?" said Tret, " They all look the same!"  
"But I thought all Mars Djinni belonged to Garet!" Laurel protested.  
"Well, they don't, you idiot!" yelled Tret.  
Bam.  
Tret got three punches in the head.  
"I am NOT an idiot!" yelled Laurel, "You are!"  
"Shut up," said Tret.  
"No," said Laurel.  
"Okay, fine," said Tret, as Laurel stared in disbelief, "Talk all you want. We've got to get through this cave, and I'm not going to waste time or my breath arguing with you!"  
"Good idea," said Laurel, "Then I won't waste time talking!"  
Tret smiled.  
They walked and walked and walked through the cave for hours, but they couldn't find a way out.  
"Ugh," Tret moaned, "this place is like a labyrinth! We'll never get outta here!"  
"And usually I'm the one complaining," said Laurel, rolling he reyes, "What is a labyrinth, anyways?"  
" A maze that has no exit," replied Tret.  
"Well, we know the cave exit is to the north, right?" said Laurel.  
"Yes," said Tret, "We were facing north when we first entered this place. But how can we use that to our advantage?"  
" Well," said Laurel, "I noticed that moss grew on every wall facing north. So all we gotta do is go the direction that all the moss-covered walls are facing!"  
"Wow, Laurel," said Tret, "I didn't know you were smart."  
Laurel glared at him.  
"Come on, let's go," said Tret.  
Soon they got out of Goma Cave, putting them very close to the town of Bilibin.   
"Ya know, we really shouldn't go near that town," said Laurel, "When you turned evil and made the peoples in Kolima trees, it really caused a commotion around these parts."  
"We're humans now," said Tret, "They'll never recognize us."  
"I'm not so sure..." said Laurel, but Tret dragged her into the town anyways.  
Once they got to Bilibin, a person walked up to them and started talking.  
"You're new here, right?" he said.  
"Yes," replied Tret.  
"Did you hear?" said the person, "There was a curse on the people of Kolima, but it's gone now."  
"Yeah," replied Tret nervously, "Wonder how that could've happened..."  
"Well," said the person, "People say that the Holy Tree of Kolima Forest got mad, and..."  
Tret and Laurel didn't wait around to hear anymore. They turned tail and ran. They looked around the town, but they didn't find Isaac and his friends anywhere, so they left. After leaving Bilibin, Tret and Laurel headed towards Bilibin Cave. On the way, one of their famous conversations started.  
"Tret?" said Laurel.  
"What?" said Tret.  
"Why is water wet?" asked Laurel.  
"Because it is," replied Tret.  
"That's not a good answer," said Laurel.  
"So?" said Tret.  
"I want a good answer," said Laurel.  
"Whatever," said Tret.   
Bam.  
Tret got four punches in the head.  
"I thought I told you not to say 'whatever'!" Laurel fumed.  
That is how the conversation ended.  
Hours later, they made it to Bilibin Cave Entrance. Laurel looked at the trees.  
"Look at the trees, Tret!" exclaimed Laurel.  
"Yeah," replied Tret, "What about 'em?"  
"They're pretty-ful like me," said Laurel.  
"Yeah," said Tret, "Whatever."  
Bam.  
Tret got five punches in the head.  
"Don't say 'Whatever'!" yelled Laurel.  
"Whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.   
Tret got six punches in the head.  
"What did I just tell you!?" said Laurel angrily.  
"You told me not to say you-know-what," replied Tret.  
"Very GOOD, Tret," said Laurel, "That's correct. Now shut up."  
The conversation ended. Then they went into Bilibin Cave. Laurel glared angrily at the tall pillars of ice, for they were much more pretty-ful than her. Luckily, Bilibin Cave was not like Goma Cave, and they found their way out quite easily. When they got out, it was snowing.  
"Look, Tret!" exclaimed Laurel, "Snow!"  
"I can hardly contain my joy," said Tret sarcastically.  
"Stop being such a grump," said Laurel, "Have some fun for once."  
She smiled and danced around in the snow.  
"Laurel, youre right, I should have a little fun," said Tret as he picked up a handful of snow and threw it at her, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!"  
Tret and Laurel threw snowballs at each other for the next few minutes, then they made snow angels. Tret stared unhappily at the snow angel he had made.  
"I don't like it," complained Tret, "It's too.....angelic."  
He drew horns and a tail on the snow angel and smiled.  
"Much better," he said.  
"Tret, you're weird," said Laurel as she drew a halo on her snow angel.  
Yeah, whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.  
Tret was pelted with snowballs.  
"Tret, you look just like a snowman," said Laurel, shaking with laughter, "Except....oh yeah!"  
She put a carrot where Tret's nose was.  
"There," said Laurel, "Now you look REALLY weird!"  
Tret brushed the snow off.  
"Laurel, that wasn't funny," he said, then added, "But this is!"  
He pelted her with a snowball.  
"Why you..." said Laurel angrily. She chased Tret around in circles until they were both too tired to do it anymore.  
"Okay," said Tret, leaning against a large boulder, "We should continue toward Imil once we get our strength back.  
"Tret," said Laurel, jumping up and down, "I got my strength back! I got my strength back!"  
"that's great," said Tret uninthusiastically, "But you've gotta wait for me to get my strength back."  
"Okay," said Laurel. She sat down and started singing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves..."  
Well, after a while, the song that got on everybody's nerves got on Tret's nerves.  
"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!" he moaned, "We can go!"  
"Okay," said Laurel happily, running toward Imil, "Come on, slowpoke!"  
When they finally got to Imil, they stayed the night at the inn.  
"I'm bored," whined Laurel.  
"Whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.  
Tret got hit on the head with a pillow.  
"I TOLD you not to say that!" yelled Laurel.  
"Hey," said Tret, "You just gave me an idea!"  
"What?" asked Laurel.  
Tret picked up a pillow, then yelled, "PILLOW FIGHT!!"  
The feathers flew as Tret and Laurel whapped each other on the head with the pillows. Finally, things settled down and they both went to sleep.  
The next morning, Tret and Laurel were taking a little walk along the banks of a frozen river running through the middle of town, when they heard the voice of a little boy coming from the other side.  
"Mia!" said the little boy, "You're back!"  
"Yes, I am, Justin," replied Mia, "I came to visit you and Megan. I had to. I was getting really homesick."  
"Tret," said Laurel, "It's them!"  
They slid across the ice and headed towards Mia and the others.  
"Isaac," yelled Laurel.  
Isaac turned around.  
"We've been looking all over Angara for you," said Tret.  
"And Gondowan!" added Laurel.  
"Do I know you?" asked Isaac.  
"Well, you may not recognize us," said Laurel, "But you definitely know us."  
"You don't remember us?" said Tret, "Oh, well, I'm Tret, and this is Laurel."  
"Oh," said Isaac, "Well, the last time we saw you two, you were..."  
"Trees?" said Tret.  
"Well, YEAH," replied Isaac.  
"Oh, well we got turned into humans," said Laurel cheerfully, "We need your help to go back to being trees."  
"It sounds like they need our help," said Mia.  
"Isaac should decide," said Garet.  
"What do you think, Isaac?" said Ivan.  
"I think we should help," said Isaac, "Let's go!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Well, how did you like it? I love the weekends, 'cause I have time to type without end! As always, plz review! 


	4. They Go To Lemuria!

Crazy Kolima Confusion!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Isaac and friends were in Imil's small inn, talking with Tret and Laurel about how to get them turned back to trees. They were still very puzzled about the situation.  
"I have no idea what to do...." said Isaac, "And I can't think of anybody who will."  
"Don't look at me," said Mia, "They never said anything about this in healing school."  
"Maybe all they have to do is go back to Kolima Forest!" suggested Garet.  
"Somehow, I don't see that working, Garet," said Isaac.  
"Maybe people from other continents know something about it..." said Ivan.  
"What," said Isaac, "Do you know something that you're not telling us, Ivan?"  
"No," said Ivan, "But Hesperia is't the only place other than Angara and Gondowan."  
"We don't know anyone from Indora," said Isaac.  
"I wasn't thinking Indora," said Ivan.  
"Then what's left?" asked Isaac.  
"Let me just put it this way," replied Ivan, "I think we should ask Picard for help."  
"Picard!?" exclaimed Mia, "But he went back to Lemuria!"  
"Then why don't we just go to Lemuria?" replied Ivan, smiling innocently.  
"But we'd have to cross the Devil's Sea," protested Isaac, "That's really dangerous! Do you really want to risk Tret and Laurel's lives!?"  
"What, monsters?" said Laurel, "We can take 'em!"  
"So, Isaac," said Ivan, "What do you think?"  
"Lemuria it is," replied Isaac.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Everybody was on the Lemurian Ship, and Laurel was bored out of her mind.  
"WE've been on this stupid boat for DAYS," moaned Laurel, "When are we EVER gonna get to Lemuria!?"  
"If you keep whining, Laurel," said Tret, "I am going to make Isaac turn this boat right around, go back, and leave you in Lalivero."  
"Shut up, Tret," said Laurel.  
"No," said Tret.  
"You better shut up NOW," said Laurel angrily, "Or else..."  
"Whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.  
Tret got punched in the head.  
"WHAT did I tell you about the W-word!?" yelled Laurel.  
"Owwwwwwwww....." moaned Tret.  
"No, I did NOT tell you 'Owwwwwwwww' about the W-word!" Laurel fumed, "I told you not to SAY it!"  
"Whatever," said Tret.  
Bam.  
Tret got punched in the head again.  
"Did you just hear a WORD I said!?" screamed Laurel.  
"No," said Tret.  
"Tret, you're hopeless," Laurel sighed.  
Tret got up and walked away, He did NOt want to be a part of this nonsense. But a call stopped him in his tracks. The voice was Isaac's. But the words meant their troubles were only beginning.  
"Devil's Sea, dead ahead."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oooooooooooh, cliffhanger! Guess you'll just have to wait for an update! 


	5. Almost There

Crazy Kolima Confusion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Once they got into the Sea of Time, Laurel started singing a certain little song...  
  
"If you want to go to the stars, if you want to go to the stars, go north past the twins, passing two swirls, then run deasil twice round the trunk..."  
  
"Laurel, now is not the time to be singing songs!" yelled Tret, apparently annoyed, " We need to concentrate on navigating our way through the swift and treacherous currents! Gosh, you're such an idiot.....Now let's see, it looks like we should go north past these two identical rocks, then let those three whirlpools guide us to....Forget about that idiot stuff, Laurel, you're a GENIUS! that's song will tell us how to get through!!!!"  
  
"Cool," said Laurel. Then she started singing louder than before.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE STARS, IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE STARS..."  
  
Thanks to Laurel's outstanding performance of the Yallam Song, they made it through the Sea of Time. Unfortunately, a big ugly mean old monster called Poseidon blocked the way to Lemuria. Laurel tried using kung fu, but Poseidon was protected by a FORCE FIELD (A/N: At about this time, battle music will start playing in the backgroud. Problem: The speakers don't work. Please stand by...) Isaac threw a trident at Poseidon, breaking the FORCE FIELD. Then Laurel killed him with her amazing kung fu skills! Then they got to Lemuria Caves, and looked for somewhere to park the car..errr...BOAT! Then battle music started playing. A voice in the background said, "Hey, I got the speakers to work!" Then InsaneTrekkie appeared and said, "Oops, too late. I'll go turn off the battle music..."  
  
So Tret, Laurel , and Isaac's group made their way to Lemuria...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? STILL IN NONSTOP WRITING MODE!!!!!!! As always, plz review! 


	6. At Lemuria

Crazy Kolima Confusion!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
To The Reviewers:  
Kyarorain-yup. I'm baaaaaack!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The island of Lemuria slowly came into view as Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia steered the large ship toward it. Laurel was dancing about happily, while Tret was moping around.  
  
"Come on Tret, let's dance!" laughed a very excited Laurel, "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Whatever," said Tret with a sigh.  
  
Wham.  
  
Laurel karate shopped Tret in the back of the head.  
  
"What did I tell you about 'whatever'!?" fumed Laurel.  
  
Tret moaned and slumped to the ground. Laurel had been such a pain in the butt ever since they had left Xian (actually she had been a pain in the butt BEFORE they left Xian as well). Sometimes he wished they had never made the decision to stop by Master Feh's school.  
  
Isaac was currently navigating the ship through a series of twisting underground passages. Finally, they found a place to anchor the ship and stepped out onto land, onto the isle of Lemuria.  
  
"All right!" yelled Laurel, "I've finally set foot on land again!"  
  
"And just when I was actually getting USED to the sea..." groaned Tret.  
  
Wham.  
  
Laurel 'playfully' slapped Tret in the back of the head, knocking him over.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tret," laughed Laurel, "Don't be such a party pooper!"  
  
" I can't wait until this is all over and we're trees again," moaned Tret.  
  
"Don't say that, Tret!" cried laurel with a shocked expression on her face, " This is fun!!!"  
  
At that very moment, two Lemurians walked up to them and asked, "What is your business here?"  
  
"We are here to speak with Piers Picard of Lemuria," replied Isaac, stepping forward, "Please let us pass."  
  
"I am afraid we cannot allow that," said one Lemurian, shaking his head, "You are too dangerous to be allowed in the city."  
  
"But we absolutely must speak to him," whined Laurel with tears in her eyes . "Yes," agreed Tret, "We need his help." (A/N Amazing! Tret and Laurel actually AGREED for once!)  
  
"Very well," said the other Lemurian, "I will inform him of your arrival."  
  
Tret and Laurel exchanged excited glances.  
  
"You must stay here, however," said the first Lemurian that had spoken.  
  
"Do not worry," said the second one with a smile, "I am aware you are in a great hurry. I will make sure it does not take too long."  
  
With that, the two Lemurians left to speak to Picard.  
  
"Well," said Ivan, "I guess there's nothing left to do now but wait."  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
A couple hours later, they were still waiting, finding different ways to pass the time. They were playing various games to keep away the terrible boredom that is created while waiting for Lemurians to finish a conversation . "Checkmate," said Laurel coolly, "I win again."  
  
"Okay, fine..." said Tret in a monotone voice, "Bored..."  
  
"Dang it! Dang it!" screamed Mia, banging her fists on the table, "Isaac, I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Got the Queen of Spades again, Mia?" asked Ivan with a knowing smile.  
  
"Did you read my mind again?" asked Mia, narrowing her eyes and casting a suspicious glance in Ivan's direction.  
  
"No," replied Ivan.  
  
"Yeah, Mia," said Garet with a shrug, "The way you reacted even I knew what had happened!"  
  
It wasn't until later, after Tret, Laurel, and the Adepts had started a game of Klingon Tag that the Lemurians returned.  
  
"Please come with us," said the first Lemurian, "Picard has agreed to speak with you."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
OOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo....CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil, aren't I?  
  
Ivan: Oh, shut up.  
  
Spoonhead!  
  
Ivan: Whatever. Anyways, the reason she still hasn't got her updates all up yet is because she's totally glued to her Game boy!  
  
IVAN!!! THEY WEREN'T S'POSED TO KNOW THAT!!!  
  
Ivan: O_o ... ... ... ... ... ... As always, plz review!  
  
YOU SAID MY LINES!!! 


End file.
